


One Wrong Move

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Wreck, F/M, Hungover Dean, Reader Insert, missing reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: After a rough night, Dean is woken up to find Y/N missing. Frantic, he tries to find her.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s POV   
“Damn it Dean, wake up!” Dean heard Sam yelling at him as he lay sprawled across his bed. Groaning, he picked up his pillow, attempting to cover his head with it, hoping it would make his annoying brother leave him alone for at least a couple more hours.  
“Not now. You need to get up!” Sam continued. Cursing, Dean rubbed his eyes, glancing at the bright red numbers on his alarm clock.  
“Sam, it’s 8:30, I have a hangover, and you’re annoying me.” Dean muttered, giving Sam the best glare he could come up with in his inebriated state.  
“It’s Y/N.” Were all the words Sam needed to say to have his mind immediately shifting from hungover and tired, to alert and ready for anything. Gone was the pounding headache, the cotton feel in his mouth. Every hunter sense was tingling as he tried to gauge Sam’s expression.   
“What?” Even that word was hard to pass through his dry mouth, his concern for Y/N, the girl he had yet to tell how he felt, overwhelming.  
“She went out last night, after you did. I thought she was going to bring you home, but here you are, and I have no idea where she is.” Sam said quickly, his words almost garbled together in his haste to get them out.   
“Damn it Sammy, why didn’t you wake me earlier?” Dean yelled, taking his frustration out on his brother. Standing up, he slipped on his jeans from last night, grabbing whatever flannel lay on the dresser. Shoving his feet into boots, he was ready to go within a minute, following Sam out to the garage. Waiting impatiently for Sam to curl his long legs into the car, Dean gunned the Impala, peeling tires as he left the garage.   
“Dean, we don’t even know where she could be?” Sam started, as rain turned the roads slick. “Maybe she met someone at the bar last night.”  
Growling low in his throat, Dean glared at his brother, who gulped nervously. “Dean, she doesn’t realize that you are in love with her. Hell, half the time I don’t think you realize it. She’s not going to wait around forever.”  
“But what if something else happened?” Dean asked, the thought turning his knuckles white as he clenched the steering wheel. “What if I was too stupid and drunk last night to protect her when she needed it?”  
Lacking a response that would comfort me, Sam settled for silence, watching out the window as the scenery sped past. Trees turned into fields, and fields turned into homes and buildings. Heading straight for his favorite bar, his heart plummeted when Y/N’s little dark blue mustang was nowhere to be seen.  
“Maybe she went to a different bar?” Sam suggested as Dean slammed his hand on the steering wheel.   
Dean spent the next hour driving around town, searching one parking lot after another, looking for a glimpse of her favorite mustang, letting him know that she was somewhere. Anywhere. But as the time passed, and her car didn’t turn up, a heavy feeling settled in Dean’s stomach, his jaw clenched, his voice silent.  
“We’ll backtrack to the bunker. Have Cas meet us there. Maybe he has an idea.” Sam offered, and with a frustrated sigh, Dean knew he had no choice but to agree. Turning the Impala towards home, he wished with all his might that when they returned, she would be sitting in the library, making fun of them for being so worried.  
As the windshield wipers worked furiously to keep the windshield clean, Dean stared up at the section of trees in front of him, something silver gleaming for just a moment. With his heart in his throat, Dean skidded to a stop, surprising Sam. Climbing out of the Impala, Dean was soaked instantly, but that didn’t matter. What was in front of him did.  
Y/N’s beautiful mustang was a mangled piece of metal, one piece of her bumper enough to finally catch his vision. Sliding through the mud, he made his way to her car, knowing Sam was right behind him. With shaky hands, he guided himself around the back of the car, choking back a sob. The front of the car was gone, smashed around a tree. The windshield was smashed, glass scattered on the ground around it.   
“Dean?” Sam asked, as he slid down the muddy hill, right behind his brother. With tears in his eyes, Dean glanced back at his brother, begging for this not to be real. For Y/N to be back home at the bunker. But she wasn’t, and she needed his help. Who knew how long ago this had happened. With it happening down in a ravine, on a little traveled road, there had been no one there to help her.  
Raking his hand along his mouth, Dean stepped carefully, making his way to the driver door. Y/N was slumped over, her hair covering her face, and he couldn’t make out if she was alive or not. Pulling as hard as he could on the door, he finally got it open, breathing a huge sigh of relief when she moved her head slightly. “Sam, call for an ambulance!” Dean yelled, before turning his attention back to Y/N.  
“De..” She spoke softly, her voice laced with pain.  
“Hey sweetheart. I’m here.” He assured her, trying to gauge her injuries. There was a nasty gash on her forehead, and a busted lip. Her arm was hanging limply at her side, but she seemed otherwise unharmed. “Let’s get you out of here.”  
Nodding, she smiled up at him, making him fall even more in love with her. Reaching in, he undid her seatbelt, wrapping his arm around her waist to gently pull her out. Gasping in pain at the touch, she jerked away.   
“What is it?” He asked her, but her eyes turned glossy, her head tipping forward as she began to lose consciousness. Cursing under his breath, Dean pulled her limp body from the car, slipping and sliding as he tried to carry her up the muddy hill.  
“Dean, give her to me!” Sam exclaimed, standing up top. Carefully, Dean lifted her up, placing her in Sam’s arms, who stepped back to let him up. As soon as Dean was by his side, he was taking Y/N from Sam’s arms. Kneeling carefully on the ground, he lifted her shirt up.  
“She winced when I went to pick her up.” Dean explained, biting his lip when he noticed the huge purple bruise on her side. The skin seemed swollen, and extremely warm to touch. “This does not look good.” He told his brother, who knelt next to him.  
“Dean, that looks like she’s bleeding internally.” Sam answered, just as she started to come to once again.   
“Dean, it hurts.” She pleaded with him, reaching up to grasp his hand. Her skin felt clammy and cold, and Dean hated how much she was hurting.  
“I know sweetie. Sam called the ambulance. They’re on their way.” He assured her, hoping they wouldn’t be too late.  
“Dean, I’m sorry.” She said, her words so soft he almost couldn’t make them out.  
“Sorry? I should be the one who is sorry. Because of my stupidity you were out on the road.”   
“No. I’m sorry I never told you how I felt.” She continued, her words cut off by a cough that racked her body. Glancing back up at him, his heart plummeted when he noticed the blood staining her lips.  
Turning so she couldn’t see his face, he mouthed the name to Cas. Nodding, Sam closed his eyes, his mouth moving as he prayed for the angel to appear.   
“Y/N, we’re going to get you to a hospital and taken care of.” Dean assured her, a stray tear betraying him. “I’m not going to let you leave me.”  
“Dean, I can feel it. Something’s not right.” She coughed as more blood spilled from her lips. “I held on this long, just to say goodbye.”  
“Y/N please.” Dean’s voice broke as he pleaded with her to hold on. For just a little bit longer. Until help arrived. “I…”  
Her hand shaky and pale, she reached up, gently brushing her hand against his cheek. “I was going to tell you last night. That I love you. But the deer came out of nowhere, and I…”  
She didn’t finish her last words. As the sounds of the ambulances echoed through the trees, her hand fell limp to her side, her head rolling back in his arms. With tears pouring down Dean’s cheeks, he brushed her blood-spattered hair back from her face, pleading with her to open her eyes. He needed to see her e/c eyes one more time. To let her know how much he loved her. How much he would always love her.   
“Dean…” Sam started, but Dean just shook his head, pressing his forehead against hers.   
“Why was I so freaking stupid!” Dean yelled, as Sam clasped a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
“Dean, please. Cas is here.” Sam explained, stepping back and showing the trench coated Angel.  
“Hello Dean.” Cas said in his gravelly voice as he knelt next to her. “Let me see what I can do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had lots of people request a second part, so here it is.

Dean’s POV  
Never had he felt so scared in his life. Sure, there had been plenty of times he had come close to dying. There had been times he actually had died. But nothing brought the terror that seeing Y/N laying there, limp in his arms did.  
“Dean, let me see what I can do.” Cas repeated, coming to stand next to him, staring down at Y/N’s limp body.   
With tears in his eyes, Dean nodded. Laying her broken body gently on the ground, Dean stayed beside her, refusing to leave her side. Coming to stand behind his brother, Sam placed a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder.   
Cas knelt, glancing over Y/N’s body before he placed his hand over her heart. Concentrating hard, Cas closed his eyes, his mouth formed in a grimace as a shining, golden light emitted from his hand.   
As the light penetrated Y/N’s body, Dean kept his gaze on her face, waiting for the moment her eyes would flutter open. Waiting for her to smile up at him once again. Anything that showed she was still with this world, and not traveling to the next. Seconds ticked by, and nothing happened. With fear in his heart, Dean glanced towards Cas, who was leaning back on his haunches, his face pale, looking week.   
“Cas?” Dean whispered, even though he wasn’t ready to hear the words that might come out of the Angel’s mouth. Not ready to hear the fact that Y/N might not be coming back to him.  
“Dean, I’ve done all that I’ve could.” Cas started saying, and Dean felt like his heart had stopped.   
“She’s gone?” He whispered, his voice cracking with grief.  
“No, she’s not gone.” Cas answered, surprising both Sam and Dean.   
“Don’t toy with me Cas.” Dean growled, glancing down at Y/N who was still and pale.  
“Dean, there is still life in her. Check her pulse. She’s in there, but she has to fight now. I’ve done all that I’ve could.” Cas explained, and before he was even done Dean had his fingers on Y/N’s neck, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse. IT was weak, and erratic, but it was there and that’s all that mattered to Dean right now.  
“Do we let the ambulance take her?” Sam asked Cas, who shook his head no.  
“There’s nothing more they can do for her. It’s all in her hands now.” Cas insisted as the sounds of the Ambulance grew closer.  
“Then let’s get the hell out of here.” Dean exclaimed, picking her up and sliding into the backseat of the Impala. Taking the keys from his brother, Sam started the car, as Cas joined them. Gunning it away from the crash site, they were just rounding the corner when the Ambulance pulled to a stop by her totaled Mustang.   
Staring down at Y/N, Dean didn’t notice as the scenery flew by. He noticed nothing until they came to a stop in the garage, Sam waiting for him by the door. Gently picking her up, he held her close to his chest as he made his down the hallway to her room. Gently laying her on the bed, Dean pulled a chair close to the head of the bed, settling in it to wait.  
“Dean, we don’t know how long she’ll be out. Why don’t you get changed, and something to eat?” Sam tried saying, but Dean shook his head.   
“No, I’m not leaving her. It’s my fault she’s like this, I need to be here with her.” Dean insisted.  
“Dean, it’s not your fault.” Sam tried explaining, but Dean had already shut his brother out, staring at Y/N, waiting for the moment she woke up. Because he was sure she would. There was too much life inside her for her to give up now.  
Hours past, and Dean’s back grew sore, his legs restless, but still he refused to move. Rolling his neck, Dean continued to sit next to her, waiting for those beautiful e/c eyes to open and look his way.  
It was almost twenty-four hours later Dean found himself talking to her, saying anything that came to his mind. “Y/N, I don’t know if you can hear me or not. I hope you can. Because I want you to know that I’m not going to give up on you. You’re a fighter. Hell, you’re probably tougher than either Sammy or I. You can fight this, and win, I know it. And I will be sitting right here, waiting for you to wake up. And as soon as you do, I’m going to tell you how I feel. I’ve waited too long to say those words. But I’ve been scared. Scared to put myself out there.” Dean stopped for a moment, his eyes glistening with tears as he watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest.  
“Sure, I’ve taken on monsters, even the Devil himself. But the thought of putting myself out there, and having you not love me back, that was terrifying. Seeing you there, laying limp in my arms made me realize how stupid. How selfish I’ve been. So please wake up sweetheart. So I can tell you how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”  
It was a stupid hope, but Dean wished that those words were magic. That as soon as he said them Y/N would wake up and all would be right in the world. But the seconds ticked by, and Y/N didn’t move. Brushing a tear from his cheek, Dean stood up, slamming his hand into the wall, trying to release the frustration building up.  
“Dean, what is it?” Sam asked as he raced into the room. Seeing the tears streaming down his brother’s face, the dent in the wall, Sam took a deep breath before pulling his brother into a hug. Expecting a fight, Sam was shocked when Dean leaned into him, needing the comfort his brother provided.   
“Dean?” A voice, weak and hoarse was barely heard, but it was enough to have him immediately pulling away from Sam, racing over to the bed. Falling to his knees when he saw Y/N awake and trying to sit up.  
“Y/N!” Dean exclaimed, reaching up to help her. “Careful. You’ve had a nasty time of it.”  
“How long was I out?” She whispered, her voice weak, but he had never been more grateful to hear it.  
“Just a day. How are you feeling sweetheart?” He asked, brushing the hair back from her face, looking for any excuse to touch her.  
“Like hell.” She answered. “But Dean, I heard you. When I was out. Your voice is what kept me fighting. What brought me back. I can never fully thank you for that.”  
“Y/N, you don’t have to thank me. I’m just grateful that I was given another chance with you. A chance to tell you how I truly feel. I love you, and almost losing you made me realize that life’s too short to hide my feelings.”  
“It’s about time Winchester.” She said, her eyes already growing heavy once again. “I was hoping you’d finally get some sense. Too bad I had to almost die for it to happen.”  
“Don’t go to sleep. Not yet.” He pleaded with her, just as Cas entered the room.   
“Don’t worry Dean. She’s just recharging. She’s not going to leave you any time soon.”  
“I’ll be here when you wake back up.” He assured her. “Then we can talk some more. Figure this thing out.”  
“Sounds great.” She answered with her eyes closed. “Because I love you, and it’s about time you realized that.”


End file.
